


A New Thing Yukari Learned About Herself

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: ASMR, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, Voice Kink, auralism, feel free to recommend tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Yukari discovers something new about herself. She really likes to hear Minato whisper. Now she has to find out how to deal with this new thing she learned about herself. And how to get more.
Relationships: Arisato Minato & Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A New Thing Yukari Learned About Herself

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in case you find spelling/grammar mistakes. I just started writing this and directly post it here. I started at 4:30 and now it's 5 am. I am tired but I couldn't sleep until I wrote at least the first chapter of this idea I had after watching random episodes of American Dad 5 minutes prior.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this.

"Why the fuck does x not equal 3?"

That was it. That was the entire sentence. Yukari, Minato and Junpei had met up in the second-floor lounge to study together to help each other with math problems.

The plan was that everyone tries to solve a question on their own and then compare their solution with the others.

But Yukari couldn't concentrate. She tried to focus on the paper in front of her but she couldn't. Her legs were shaking a little bit. Her mind was relaxed. No worries. Nothing. She could focus on the goosebumps she felt. The chills that run down her spine. The mixture of relaxation and excitement made her shiver.

"But it has to be 3!" Minato whispered again, his voice calming her down. His whispering sounded rough and smooth at the same time. He looked at the other boy who was shaking his head.

"Are you sure 3 is not the correct answer?" He asked Junpei with an authority to his voice that caused Yukari to whimper a little.

Gladly nobody heard it because Junpei immediately ruined the silence. He started to yell.

"Dude! I tell you 3 is not the right answer! Do you think I am stupid?" 

"Yes! That's why you looked up the solution before even starting to work on a solution yourself!"

"I just wanted to know what solution I am looking for!"

"That is not how it works! You don't even understand the answer!"

"Well, then explain it to me when you're so smart!" He looked at a different sheet that contained the answers to the questions. He probably got it from some third year student. "The answers is -3 and 3!"

"Oh, that makes sense. Damn, I am stupid!"

"What? Why does that make sense? Did you get the answers? Shouldn't there be only one?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Could you stop yelling!" Yukari blurted out the sentence louder than she had intended. The boys gave her a confused look.

"What's with you? I thought you were asleep until a minute ago. You breathed really heavily. Sorry, did we wake you Yuka-tan?" Junpei gave her his usual smirk.

"I am done with this for today! I am going to my room!"

And with that Minato left.

Great. No more relaxing whispering. Unless...

"Junpei, we can continue studying, but please whisper when you have to ask something. I don't want to lose my focus!"

He nodded. The study session continued normally until Junpei actually did ask a question and whispered with a voice that sounded like Mitsuru was using her motorcycle to run over shadows.

"No. This is horrible. I am going to leave."

"What? What did I do now? You said- do you have the answer? Yuka-tan?"

* * *

"Fuuka, hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"... Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no no, I am just disassembling this weight loss belt that I bought from the shopping channel."

"... Okay, you do that and... I just sit down and talk."

"Sure. So what is your problem?"

Fuuka looked at Yukari to signal that she was giving her her full attention.

Yukari had fully believed that if Fuuka wouldn't have been busy jamming screwdrivers into the mechanic belt on her table.

"So... I had a study session with the boys today and something weird happened."

"What happened?"

"Because everyone was concentrating, we were only communicating through whispering and when Minato started to whisper. When he whispered I was... I don't know. It was a really weird sensation. I was so relaxed and at the same time it sends chills down my spine."

"That sounds a lot like ASMR."

"What?"

"ASMR. Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response. A tingling sensation caused by visual or auditory stimulation. Mostly auditory."

"Nice. Nice. Now for mortals please."

"There are youtube videos were people scratch the microphone and whisper into it or eat crunchy foods, making noises with foil and other stuff. Some people find it relaxing. Like you described it."

"And your legs start to tingle and your breathing gets faster?"

"Well," Fuuka gave her a smirk Yukari would have never expected to see from someone like her. A knowing smirk. A dirty smirk. A goddamn Junpei smirk. "For some people, it is sexual too. That's called auralism. The sexual arousal by sounds and voices."

"Why do you know so much about that?"

"Well, I guess it comes with my hobby. When you spend a lot of time with computers and the internet you see stuff you do want to see and stuff you don't want to see. Rule 34 of the internet says 'If it exists there is porn of it' so I guess that counts for things like voices too. Maybe you should invite Minato to a whisper date? Maybe he likes it too. And when you whisper into his ear, he will-"

"Boing!" The part of the belt that Fuuka was trying to get lose suddenly sprung free. The screws flew through the air with it and landed everywhere. On the table, on the carpet and... in Fuuka's hair

"Well, this. Exactly. But I hope for you that he lasts longer."

The blue-haired girl winked and collected the screws.

"Fuuka, no offence, but-"

"Some taken."

"Are you secretly a huge pervert?"

"Depends: Are you able to keep it a secret? And before you say no, I can pay you to be silent! Not with Yen, but maybe you are interested in access to the security cameras in the boy's bathroom?"

But Yukari ignored her. She was thinking.

A whisper date sounded ridiculous but it might just be what Yukari needed. She had looked into ASMR, but most of the stuff didn't have the effect Minato's whispering had in her.

A whisper date would be nice. The only problem was that she didn't know how to get him to agree to something like this.

Yukari needed a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended to be smut. Don't get your hopes up. Just some sexual humour.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked or disliked this story or if you want to criticize and/or threaten me.
> 
> If you do the last thing be aware that I start to cry easily, but will also kinkshame you as a counter attack.


End file.
